


Obligatory Quarantine Fic

by th3d3adb0y



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie's wet dick, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stan is fed up with their dumbasses, idk how to write smut help, quarantine fic, smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: “Hello?” He answered, placing the phone on the bedside table as he finished buttoning his shirt, courtesy of Beverly Marsh.“Have you seen the news?” Eddie demanded immediately, concern evident in his voice. His stomach dropped.“Whoa, what’s going on?”“That virus they’ve been talking about, there are cases in the U.S now. California is going into lockdown.” Richie let out a breath.“Shit. I’m gonna have to go home early, I guess,” he started, already making a mental note to text Steve.“Or you could stay with me,” Eddie said softly.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 49





	Obligatory Quarantine Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely Toria! Happy birthday!!! I love you!

Richie had a couple of talk shows he had to record in New York and decided to stay a bit longer than necessary to visit Eddie. His divorce had recently been finalized, the losers had a small online celebration for it, but now they were going to celebrate in person. Richie hadn’t been to Eddie’s apartment. The last time he had been in New York was right after Derry and Eddie had been staying in a hotel at the time. Now, he had his own space and a dog who he never shut up about and Richie was excited to meet.

He was changing when he got a call from Eddie. They had plans to meet up tomorrow after he filmed his last show that night, but it wasn’t unusual for Eddie to call and wish him good luck. 

“Hello?” He answered, placing the phone on the bedside table as he finished buttoning his shirt, courtesy of Beverly Marsh.

“Have you seen the news?” Eddie demanded immediately, concern evident in his voice. His stomach dropped. 

“Whoa, what’s going on?” 

“That virus they’ve been talking about, there are cases in the U.S now. California is going into lockdown.” Richie let out a breath. 

“Shit. I’m gonna have to go home early, I guess,” he started, already making a mental note to text Steve.

“Or you could stay with me,” Eddie said softly. Richie paused. 

“I wouldn’t wanna put that on you…” 

“I asked, dumbass. Plus, flying isn’t the greatest idea right now. Airplanes are literally just fucking breeding grounds for disease.” Richie laughed as he continued his tirade.

“Okay, okay. As long as you’re sure.” He could practically see the smug grin on Eddie’s face.

“Great. It shouldn’t be longer than a few weeks, but we’ll see. You should check out of your hotel tomorrow and you can stay with me starting tomorrow night.” Richie’s stomach fluttered.

“Okay, Eddie Spagheddie.”

Well, a few weeks turned into a month, and then another had passed and there seemed to be no signs of the quarantine lifting and Richie was this close to losing his fucking mind. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy staying with Eddie. Quite the opposite, in fact. He enjoyed it way too much. It felt so… domestic. It was easy to pretend that they were together rather than just roommates. That it was their apartment and Bee was their dog. He was honestly a second away from just kissing the other man senseless, but he didn’t think that would be well received. 

He told all this to Stan in a frustrated rant, lounging on the couch waiting for Eddie to get back from a run with the dog. 

“You could always just tell him,” Stan started again, but Richie cut him off.

“That is absolutely not an option and you know it, Staniel.” He heard him sigh. 

“You are both fucking idiots.” Richie rolled his eyes. 

“Anyways, how’s the Missus?” He asked, sending Stan on a loving spiel about what he and Patty had been up to lately. 

He was off the phone by the time Eddie got back, clad in his short shorts. Richie tried to keep his eyes averted, but as he bent to untie his shoes, he couldn’t help but admire his ass. 

“God, people are so fucking stupid,” Eddie ranted as he put his shoes away, Bee sitting patiently at his feet. He unhooked her harness, letting her run to Richie for pets, giving him a distraction from oggling his best friend. 

“Why are people stupid today?” He asked, smiling.

“Just the usual lack of masks and distancing. At this rate we’ll be stuck inside until 2025,” he grumbled, stalking into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Richie followed, the dog at his heels. 

“Maybe start pleading that you’re stuck with an annoying asshole, that might help,” he joked. Brown eyes snapped up to his, a furrow between them. 

“You know I like having you here, right?” His voice was uncharacteristically soft. Richie felt embarrassment creep into him.

“I mean, yeah, but you can’t say I don’t annoy you,” he started, shrugging his shoulders. Eddie crossed over to him, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

“Sure, you get on my nerves sometimes, but I’d be lonely without you. I’m gonna miss you when you leave, Rich.” Richie felt all of the oxygen leave his lungs. 

“But, I mean, don’t you wish you had…” he trailed off, not wanting to get into it.

“Had what?” Eddie questioned. 

“I don’t know, space? Room to have people over? You just got divorced and now you’re bunking with me.” His face was burning and he let his gaze drop to the floor. 

“Do you want space?” 

“No,” he whispered. Eddie softly tapped his chin. 

“Hey, look at me.” Richie let him draw his eyes back up. “Me either. These have been the happiest months of my life, even though the world is practically ending.” 

“O-oh,” he breathed, feeling like he might burst with love. Eddie smiled at him, looking fond. 

“Yeah, oh.” Eddie held his face like he was precious and leaned forward. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Please,” he answered, and then there were lips on his. 

It was good, so good. It felt like things were clicking into place like this was right. He wrapped his arms around Eddie, holding him close as they kissed, slow and sweet in the kitchen. When they pulled apart, they were both flushed. Eddie kept a hold on the back of his head as they took a moment to catch their breath, eyes focused on his mouth. They met in the middle this time, leaning into each other, melting against each other. Richie slid a hand up Eddie’s t-shirt, damp with sweat, fingers trailing up his spine, making him shiver. 

“Do you wanna take me to bed,” Eddie asked, pulling away again to look into Richie’s eyes. Richie nodded eagerly, feeling love-drunk. “Words, please,” Eddie teased.

“Yes. Yeah, I do,” he answered in a rush, already tugging Eddie towards his bedroom. 

Once they were through the door Eddie stripped out of his shirt, tossing it into the hamper before reaching for Richie’s. He hesitated a moment before allowing it to be pulled off, immediately surging forward to press his lips to Eddie’s throat. 

“Ah, Richie,” he murmured, hands grabbing at his sides, squeezing gently. Richie continued to press kisses into his tanned skin, walking them backwards to the bed. Once Eddie was laying down, he went to crawl over him. 

“Pants off,” Eddie told him, already shucking his shorts. Richie ignored his self-consciousness, instead staring at the way Eddie was starting to harden in his underwear. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, pulling his sweatpants down and off as quickly as he could. Eddie watched him with dark eyes.

“Come here.” Richie complied, getting onto the bed and straddling him. Eddie’s hands grabbed at his thighs, caressing as he tilted his head up for another kiss, this one dirtier than the ones before, an air of desperation behind it. 

Richie let his hands wander down Eddie’s chest and to his stomach, sweeping his fingers over his hips teasingly, making him lift his hips. Eddie’s hands moved to his ass, pushing down so they could grind against each other. He whined high in his throat, eyes fluttering closed.

“Eddie, ah.” He moved faster against him, knowing he wouldn’t last long. He slipped a hand into his briefs, touching him for the first time. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” he breathed, looking between them. Eddie just moaned in response, fucking into his grip. 

“I wanna, ah, touch you too,” he told him, hands slipping under the waistband of his boxers. He sat up to comply, pulling them off and tossing them somewhere behind him, Eddie’s underwear soon following. 

Finally, it was just them, nothing between them. Eddie pulled lube out of his bedside table and squirted some into Richie’s waiting hand. With a long groan, he wrapped his hand around them both, setting a slow but firm pace. He caught his mouth again, kissing sloppily as they reached their peaks. 

“Fuck, Eddie,” he moaned into his mouth, feeling his body tense as he started to come. Eddie arched up into him, following shortly after him. 

They traded kisses as they came down, Eddie tracing patterns onto Richie’s back. Eventually, they would have to get up, but that could wait for now.


End file.
